Let Me Fly
by Archangel2011
Summary: In the beginning, there were four Archangel brothers watching God create Earth. So when God made a female human, he also decided to create a female angel called Annabelle. But there was a flaw with Annabelle, she felt emotions. She became close to all four brothers, so when Lucifer refused to bow down and fought Michael. Annabelle killed herself. She will be their salvation...


Hi ppl, going through a supernatural and BVB phase so I'm putting this story on fanfic, cause technically. I'm always busy, pfft as if I have no life. Well back on topic here's the first chapter of Let Me Fly.

In the beginning, there were four archangel brothers. Their names were Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel. But when God decided to create a female human for Adam in the Garden of Eden, he decided to create a female angel called Annabelle.

*In Heaven, at the beginning of time*

"Raphael, have you seen Belle?" Gabriel asked worriedly to the loner angel. He was very worried of their sister ever since Lucifer still refused to bow down to humans, and Michael was just making it worse. He looked everywhere in heaven including the human world, she had to be somewhere. Annabelle was always so sensitive of her brothers' arguments. As Gabriel thought of a way to locate Annabelle, Michael and Lucifer were arguing again because of Lucifer's ignorance.

"You are being oblivious of father's plan as usual Lucifer!" Michael shouted at Lucifer, clenching his fists in rage. Lucifer however, seemed unaffected by Michael's constant rage and snapped back.

"I will not bow down to lesser creatures Michael. You're my big brother and you betrayed me."

Michael was about to snap back but kept quiet, for a faint whimpering and crying sound could be heard from the farthest corner of Heaven.

Gabriel, Michael and Lucifer followed the whimpering noises and sounds to an exquisite ice ring with a young girl crying in the centre of the room, blood droplets oozing out of her wrists as a silver angel blade lying nearby. Her intense dark red hair and hazel with blue specks eyes glistening against the polished floor.

"Why? Why do you always fight because of these idiotic choices?" Annabelle choked out, tears threatening to spill in her eyes. She was always different from her angel brothers, mostly because she developed a close bond to all her brothers especially Lucifer and Michael.

"I have had enough of you fighting each other; I can't bare all this turmoil… I love you all." Annabelle moved her hand frightening towards the angel blade, gripping her hand firmly across the blade's engraving handle. Gabriel cried out as Lucifer and Michael ran toward Annabelle's fragile body as a line of fire come across the room. A line of holy oil.

"I'm sorry but I can't handle this anymore…" Belle smiled at her brothers for the last time as she thrusted the angel blade into her chest, piercing her heart before she exploded into a bright white light.

That was the day the four brothers broke apart.

*Bobby's house, South Dakota *

"So Cass, what are you saying? That there was only one angel that can stop Lucifer but she's dead! So why tell us that stupid story anyway?" Dean said irritatedly, crossing his arms annoyingly.

Castiel sighed, "What Lucifer didn't know is that she ripped out her grace before killing herself. Her grace has fallen to Earth but there's no angel to claim it. Therefore creating a perfect plan to make him think she's alive."

Sam remained emotionless between Castiel and Dean's bickering; this was a rather risky plan to trick Lucifer in thinking that Annabelle was safe and sound. "Cas, it's impossible to have a grace without a vessel to contain it. A grace would have just made a vessel/angel." Crowley said laughing at the boys' expression of his mysterious appearance.

"Dammit Crowley, you're worse than Cas! Cough or something. Well what happens if we find Annabelle? Wouldn't she just be another Anna?" Dean growled. Sam laughed suddenly and said "Annabelle is the warrior of peace, Dean. She is the protector of everything pure and innocent. The grace would have created a vessel/angel in someone's bloodline until the time is right, like the apocalypse. The vessel then grows up a normal life until danger threatens Earth. But finding this vessel/angel will be difficult."

"Already found and possessed, she's on her way here. Fair warning though the demon may need some persuasion to leave her body." Crowley chimed, chuckling and shrugging. Castiel frowned confused about the sudden knowledge of Crowley and Sam. "I think we should worry about telling the truth to Annabelle before activating her grace first. She…" Castiel was interrupted by a tall, dark red hair woman busting through the living room's window.

"Sorry, I'm late Crowley but this bitch of a meat suit has a strong mind. She was hysterical when we pulled up in her red GTO..." The girl hesitated before saying furiously. "Isn't that the Winchesters and their bitch feathers? What's going on Crowley?" The girl clenched her fists in rage. Dean became motionless as Crowley was attacked by the girl who was wielding a knife like Ruby's. She clipped Crowley in the jaw, knocking him on the ground, she said chuckling.

"You bastard, I'm going to take pleasure killing you, you traitor." She held the knife with two hands above her head, but as she was about to plunge it in Crowley's heart, the demon was thrown back into a neighbouring wall, black smoke flooding out of her mouth. The girl trembled a bit from the impact and whispered, "Annabelle Adams shall not kill." Then she collapsed as she welcomed the darkness.

Well more may be coming, reviews are always loved. Over and out,

Archangel2011 xoxo


End file.
